


To Have and to Hold

by Robottko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious!Sherlock - Freeform, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was going to propose, that much was certain. Sherlock just wanted to keep John to himself for a little while longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

It wasn’t very difficult to figure out what John was being so secretive about. The sudden interest in multiple walks, the increased searches for wedding venues on his computer, and a square box that was ever so obvious in his back pocket. Sherlock knew exactly what was going on, and it made his heart ache. He didn’t want their relationship to end like this.

He knew, realistically, that John could do better than him, and that he would find a woman to date. He just wished he could have had a few years more of calling John his boyfriend before he went and got married. Of course, that was probably a selfish thought, but he had never been a selfless person.

So, when John asked if they could go to Angelo’s that night, Sherlock knew that it was over. He nodded once, giving John a false smile as not to make him feel guilty. John must never be made to feel guilty over this. 

                                                       

* * *

 

 

Sitting at their regular table and waiting for John to arrive, Sherlock could feel the panic welling up in him. Would John move out right away? Would he stay and plan the wedding there? Would he want Sherlock to be the best man, to give away his only friend and the love of his life to some woman and he barely knew?

John entered the restaurant, and all thought flew out the window. Even on the eve when he would lose him, John looked stunning, the plaid button up complementing him in every way.

"John." Sherlock said, unable to articulate anything else.

"Hey there." John said, smiling down at him fondly. "I’m glad you agreed to come here tonight, because there’s something I want to ask you."

"I already know, John." Sherlock said, cursing himself for sounding so upset. "It’s alright, John. I completely understand."

He looked up, watching as John’s face flitted from emotion to emotion, finally settling on bewildered.

"Well, I don’t think I do…what do you know?" John asked.

"You’re planning on proposing to someone you’ve fallen in love with." Sherlock told him. "She’s probably very lovely, and wants to have several children with you, and live in the countryside. You’ve come to ask me if we can break up so you can marry her. I understand completely, John."

Sherlock watched as confusion morphed to hurt, then all emotion vanished completely.

"You really think that’s why I came?" John asked, his voice soft.

"Please, John." Sherlock pleaded. "I expected this. Don’t feel sorry for me or-"

"But I do feel sorry for you." John huffed, standing and moving around the table so he could look down at Sherlock. "You don’t realise how much I love you. How much I need you, and that you’re far too good for me. But maybe this will clear a few things up. The first part of your deduction was correct."

"Proposing?" Sherlock frowned, "Well, yes. I saw the box in your pocket and-"

Sherlock froze and John sunk to one knee in front of him, pulling out the little black box that he had seen the week before. Opening it up, he revealed to Sherlock a solid band of black and silver.

"Sherlock Holmes,  _you_ are the love of my life.” John said. “And I hope you would do the great honour of becoming my husband.”

"Me?" Sherlock stared at the band. "You wish to marry me?"

"More than anything else in the world." John said, and Sherlock could hear the honesty in his voice.

"Oh god, yes." Sherlock said, and he was promptly swept into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for my [fic-a-palooza](http://robottko.tumblr.com/post/78390137972/guess-who-just-got-200-followers-thats-right/) on Tumblr. Anonymous asked "lemme just say youre an amazing writer and i love you to bits! My prompt: Sherlock confesses his love for John at Johns wedding! Oh wait... ;) But seriously, could you do a proposal fic between john and sherlock? That would be the cutest thing! <333"


End file.
